


The Raisin Plan

by Gleek614



Series: Penelope and Rowan Sisters [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Follow up to Lazy Day, Fun, I don't know how to describe this, Minor Hizzie, More hetero than I was expecting to write, Weird, minor Posie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek614/pseuds/Gleek614
Summary: Follow up to Lazy Day.
Relationships: Brandon Darrow/Rowan Fricks, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Penelope and Rowan Sisters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Raisin Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarpK2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpK2/gifts).



> I wasn't planning on writing this when I wrote the first one but I tried.

The plan was finally ready for execution. Rowan had finished making a program to ask out Brandon with some help from Josie and Lizzie to make it look nice. It took about two weeks to get it ready because the girls had different ideas of how to help Rowan, but had eventually decided to let Rowan take the reins on this. 

She didn’t really know what to do with the program until she remembered the first day of class. Rowan had given the apple she brought for breakfast to Josie because Lizzie’s rant about Hope caused her to forget to grab a breakfast bar before leaving that morning. Rowan was pretty hungry and by some unknown force Brandon had known and he shared his box of raisins with her.

So everything was ready but when Rowan woke up on Friday, the day they planned for her to do this, she was terrified. Rowan didn’t really care about the reactions of the students around them, but if Brandon rejected her everything would change and it would be awkward for the rest of the year. She’d rather stay friends with him with a huge crush on him than sit next to each other in silence every other day. 

“Come on, Rowan! It’s the big day!”

Rowan’s sister and mothers were definitely more excited about this than she was but hopefully, it would radiate off of them and give her some more confidence. 

She slowly got up and walked to the kitchen where she found three smiling faces, one of which was identical to hers.

“Are you ready, Ro? You know what? It doesn’t matter because even if you aren’t, you will probably get all flustered which is actually a benefit to you because I know that guys eat that stuff up, at least the kind of guy I’m expecting Brandon to be.”

Rowan was beginning to think it would be better if Penelope just dressed up like her to ask Brandon out for her. She could take it over after that and Brandon would never have to know.

No, she had to do this herself. She wouldn’t get anywhere if she couldn’t ask out one guy. She didn’t really think Brandon would say no. She just got so in her head and the time between when she asks the question and when he actually answers it was bound to be dreadful. 

“I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be for this.”

“It’s going to be great, sweetie. I think there will be another shovel talk in my near future,” Kim said. Rowan and Penelope told their parents about the plan which resulted in many hugs and questions about Brandon. “You should go get ready so you will get to school on time.”

Rowan nodded and headed towards her room. She usually wore tank tops or t-shirts but today she opted for a loose short-sleeve button-up and nice black pants instead of her regular jeans.

When she thought she looked good enough, she took a deep breath and went back to the kitchen to say goodbye to everyone.

She hugged her moms. She looked at Penelope who nodded and gave her a thumbs up. She could do this no matter how much she thought she couldn’t.

_____________________________________

When Rowan was gone, Penelope looked at her moms.

“I can still go right?”

“Of course you can. That poor girl is going to need help one way or another and I want you and the other girls to be there for her,” Trini said while still looking at the door where Rowan just exited. 

Penelope, Josie, Lizzie, and Hope had met up without Rowan to discuss that they would be going to Rowan’s school that morning instead of theirs to watch Rowan talk to Brandon and if something went wrong they would be there to help her.

Penelope also hugged her mothers and, because she had been ready for school before Rowan even woke up, headed out the front door. 

Rowan and Penelope shared a car but Rowan chose to ride the bus to and from school so she could sit next to her friend, Elisia. Hope had already been dropped off at the Saltzman’s house so Penelope was on her way there to pick all of them up. 

Josie watched Penelope pull into her driveway. They were on a tight schedule to get all the way to Rowan’s school before their first period started so she quickly got Hope and Lizzie’s attention. The three of them walked outside.

Josie got in the passenger seat and kissed Penelope for a few seconds while her sister and Hope hopped in the back seat.

“So, Pen how are we going to watch her without her seeing us?” Lizzie asked a few minutes after they left the driveway. Penelope was the only one who had been inside Rowan’s school and when they first talked about their little side mission Penelope assured them that she would find a way for them to see Rowan.

“Her computer science classroom has a wall and the top half is a window and the bottom half is just brick. All the seats face away from it probably so they won’t be distracted but it will be great for us. And we’ll be able to see her computer screen from back there. Hopefully, no teachers will see us from the other side of the hallway but if they do Lizzie you have to tell the dramatic story of my lonely, love-sick sister.” They all nodded to show that they understood what to do once Penelope got them to the classroom. 

___________________________

Rowan closed her locker door and found Elisia behind it.

“Hey. So from what I know about Penelope and your relationship with her, I know you love her and she loves you but she probably wasn’t the most helpful this morning. Do you want to talk about anything before you get to class?” Rowan never thought she could be any more grateful for Elisia, but this proved her wrong.

“Ugh, I love you. Thank you. You’re right, Pen wasn't very successful in calming my nerves. People keep telling me that it will be great and that when I actually see him, I’ll either calm down or get flustered which according to Penelope will help me in the end... anyway I don’t think either of those will happen. It’s like realistically I know nothing catastrophically bad will happen, but I’ve never been rational. What if I trip on my shoelaces before I even get to my seat? What if someone spills something on my computer and then I’ll be left with just my words to ask him out? But I know you aren’t supposed to think about the what-ifs. You know what? It’s going to be fine. I’m going to show Brandon my program and if he doesn’t get it, I will explain it. Even if he says no, I will be okay because I am a strong independent woman.”

“Well, it looks like you figured that out yourself. I couldn’t agree more. You’re welcome for listening to your rant but you need to get to class or you’ll be late which won’t be a great start.”

Rowan nodded and thanked Elisia once more before taking off down the hallway. She saw Brandon through the half-window half-brick wall as soon as she turned the corner. He was dressed in a simple light grey sweater and black jeans. Brandon was fiddling with his backpack strings as he waited for class to start. She took one final breath before stepping inside.

She quietly slid into her seat. Brandon glanced at her and they exchanged grins. Rowan figured they had about ten minutes before class started. Rowan and Brandon both usually arrived at class early and their teacher just had a baby so she came in late a lot of the time but no one in the class cared if she was late. Her whole plan would only take about five minutes but she thought it better to get it over with. 

“Hey, Brandon,” he looked at her, “Can I show you something?” 

“Yeah, of course.”

She logged into the computer in front of her and then pulled up the website. Rowan angled the monitor towards him and scooted her chair to the right so he would do the same and he could use her computer. What Rowan didn’t know was that her friends were watching them from the window behind her. Penelope had gotten a little lost on her way there, but they got to the classroom only a little late.

The program she made looked like an old arcade game, another interest they had in common. There was a big red button in the center. Rowan slightly nodded for Brandon to click it. When he did, a little image of Garfield from the original cartoon popped up. They talked about the show the day their teacher’s new daughter got sick and she had to leave halfway through class. 

See the theme?

The Garfield had a word bubble coming from its open mouth. Inside it said ‘Almond or Raisin.’ Brandon was already definitely confused but he clicked ‘Raisin,’ anyway. Rowan saw Brandon reject the offer of almonds from one of his friends in the cafeteria one day on the account that he is allergic. Okay, he clicked the one she wanted him to. So far, so good.

A cartoon raisin with eyes and a mouth replaced Garfield. Brandon’s face visibility scrunched up in surprise and even more confused. Rowan was woman enough to admit that the plan was pretty weird and baffling. She supposed so was she so it kind of worked.  
The raisin didn’t have anything surrounding it so Brandon looked at Rowan again for further instruction. She hesitantly pressed down on the space bar for him. In bright red letters, a message appeared next to the raisin. 

‘Do you have any raisins?’

Rowan hoped he didn’t have any on him today because that would ruin her plan and she wouldn’t know what to do then. Brandon shook his head from side to side and clicked the ‘no’ button in the bottom left corner. Oh god, this was it. Rowan was going to die.

‘What about a date?’ 

He just stared at it for like ten seconds. Debatably the worst ten seconds of Rowan’s life. As he stared at the screen, she stared at him. His face went from confused to this weird, blank face. That probably wasn’t good. This was a dumb idea. She never should have confessed to Penelope about her crush. Why raisins? Why would she do that? 

“Really?”

“What?” It took a few seconds for her to realize he had spoken.

“You want to go on a date with me?” Rowan nodded, shyly. “That sounds great!”

“Oh,” she looked at him for real now, “Cool.”

“You want to talk after class?” She could only nod. Her voice probably wouldn’t have worked anyway. “Okay.”

The teacher conveniently came into the classroom right then. They were awkward with each other for the rest of the class. Not a bad awkward though.

First period ended and they were the last two to leave the classroom. Right after Rowan stepped out of the classroom behind Brandon, she was closed in a hug. Not just any hug. 

“Penelope? What are you doing here? What are all of you doing?”

“Uh, we thought it would be nice to watch this relationship bloom, and just in case something bad happened we would be here to help you out.” 

Rowan’s face heated up at the insinuation that she and Brandon had a relationship. “You guys are so weird but I guess since you're here, you can introduce yourselves. Penelope be chill.”

“I’m always chill, Ro,” she walked over to Brandon who had been even more confused now than when he was when Garfield popped up, “Hello, I’m Penelope. I’m Rowan’s twin as you can probably see. That’s my girlfriend, Josie and you already know her sister, Lizzie. That’s Lizzie’s girlfriend, Hope. I’d watch out for her if I was you. She gets jealous.” Hope rolled her eyes. 

Brandon also introduced himself to the girls and said it was nice to see Lizzie again. When that was all done, Rowan and Brandon ran out of time to talk about their date.

“Okay we need to get to class and you guys need to go to your own school. So goodbye. I’ll talk to you guys later.” They all got the hint that Rowan wanted to talk to Brandon quickly before second period started and left. “Sorry about that but do you want to talk during lunch instead since we need to get to class?”

“For sure and it’s cool. I liked meeting your friends and sister,” he smiled at her before turning around and walking to the stairway. Rowan smiled to herself before walking to her class as well. 

The next movie night at the Hart-Gomez home had a full couch, a full loveseat, and two full individual chairs next to each other. And on Valentine’s Day the next year, Brandon got Rowan a cheesy card that said ‘You are raisin my heartbeat!” with a similar raisin with eyes and a mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like raisins.
> 
> Also, I didn't reread the first one before I wrote this one because I'm lazy so if I made any plot holes or things like that please let me know.


End file.
